Absence
by pansy1980
Summary: 6 Months after Endgame Chapter 8 is new! ENJOY! Kathryn disappears. Chakotay has no clue where she is.* And now the ending!*
1. Chapter 1

Absence

6 Months after endgame.

Gretchen Janeway exited the transported station in Indiana and headed toward home. She was running late, something that never happened to her. She really didn't know where the time had went. She was only picking up a few last minute items for her daughters surprise birthday party.

As she made her way up the drive toward the house she noticed two people setting on the porch. They stood as soon as they saw her.

"May I help you gentlemen?"

"My name is Chakotay, and this is Mike Ayela. We are old friends of Kathryn, and we were hoping to speak with her."

Gretchen coughed. "Chakotay I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. I'm planning a surprise party fro Kathryn tonight. You are both welcome to come."

Chakotay smiled, and turned to Mike. "We defiantly will be there. Would you mind if we brought a little surprise gift with us?"

Gretchen grinned. "Not at all Chakotay. The party will be here at 7. Please come early because after all it is a surprise party. I wouldn't want to let Kathryn see you!"

Mike shook Gretchen's hand. "We will be punctual. And thank you again!"

Admiral Kathryn Janeway sat in her office overlooking the bay. It was a sunny afternoon, and she was having a difficult time concentrating on the task at hand. It surprised her that, after all these years some days she was a heavy procrastinator. As she struggled with another assignment there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Her assistant Beth opened the door carefully.

"What is is Beth?"

"There is someone here to see you Admiral."

Kathryn was just about to ask who it was, when her younger sister peeped her head out of the doorway.

Phoebe entered the doorway. "I was hoping to speak with a stuffy Admiral that thinks she is the boss of everyone, and then I remembered you were my sister."

"Phoebe, it's so great to see you come in!"

Phoebe closed the door behind her. She took in her sister's office. "My Starfleet defiantly has unlimited funds these days!"

Kathryn went over to the replicator. "Sorry that you didn't stay at Starfleet Phoebe?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "No, after I'm the one who gets to tell all the great stories about you as a kid to everyone I meet."

Kathryn laughed, and gave her sister some tea. "Careful Phoebe I have a few of those stories of my own!"

Phoebe pointed at Kathryn. "Yeah, but mine are way better. And besides you're a highly ranked Admiral. Just think of all the endless possibilities!"

Kathryn laughed. If there was one person in the whole world that she really missed, it was her sister.

Phoebe Janeway was someone to reckon with. She was several years younger than Kathryn, but she was just as smart as Kathryn. She had skipped several grades growing up and was highly competitive. She worked as an English Professor in Massachusetts, and Kathryn almost never saw her.

"So what are you doing here in San Francisco Phoebe?"

Phoebe repositioned herself on the couch. "That is a very long story. I have this student who is a total show off. And apparently he thinks that he is smarter than I am.

Kathryn groaned. "Mistake number 1."

"That's exactly what I said." Anyway, so last week the class's final papers were due. He turned his in and I didn't give it much thought. I sat down and started grading the papers a few days later. Most of the people in the class did fairly well. And then I got to his paper."

"And let me guess Phoebe it was to good for even him?"

"Exactly. I mean some of the language that he used, isn't even used by Shakespeare himself!"

Kathryn groaned. "Mistake number 2."

"So I sent him a message to send me his sources. And apparently his parents are offianados of some Shakespeare organization and that's where he got the idea for the paper and some of the language that he used in the paper."

"So let me get this straight Phoebe, you transported all the way out here to check student's resources?"

Phoebe grinned. "That and make fun of my older sister."

Kathryn punched her sister lightly. "Have you gone to see Mom yet?"

"No, but I was going to head there this evening. Would you like to come with me? It will be like an old homecoming of the Janeway clan."

"I would love to Phoebe but I have so much work to do."

"Come on Kathryn! It's Friday, you're an Admiral your kind of young, and sort of pretty."

This time Kathryn hit Phoebe with one of the pillows on the couch.

Phoebe laughed. "You do remember who won all of those pillow fights growing up don't you?"

"As I recall sis, it was me!"

"Your memory at your age must be going Kathryn!"

Kathryn gave Phoebe the death glare. And Phoebe returned it willingly.

"Come on Kathryn, it will be just like when we returned home for break when we were both in college! Mom will love it, her two daughters back at the nest. "

"You know what Phoebe you talked me into it!"

"Great, I will come by your office later and pick you up and we can transport to Indiana together. I have to be going now; I have student's references to check."

Kathryn hugged her sister and she left. Then Kathryn went back to her work.

It was 6pm when Gretchen Janeway answered the door.

"Chakotay, I'm so glad you could make it!"

"It's great to be back Mrs. Janeway. Mike will be here a little later. He had some business to attend to. But I brought another person with me. Someone I know Kathryn will be happy to see."

From Behind Chakotay came a very tall blonde woman."

"My name is Seven; it is a pleasure to meet you Gretchen."

"The pleasure is all mine dear. But please come inside, I know you must be tired.

"I am thank you Gretchen."

The two of them sat down on the sofa and Gretchen fetched some tea.

"Here you are. And don't worry Seven I made sure yours doesn't have caffeine in it."

Seven stood up startled. She followed Gretchen back to the kitchen. "Gretchen how did you know that I'm …?"

Gretchen smiled. "Because you're glowing dear. I take it you haven't told your husband yet?"

"No."

"That's ok dear, I won't say anything."

Gretchen and Seven went back to the living room. "The other guests should be here any minute."

Chakotay smiled. Seven retreated back to the couch with Chakotay. TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Absence

Pt2

Just as Chakotay and Seven sat on the couch, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," yelled Gretchen.

Mike Ayala strolled in with a large package in his hands.

Gretchen saw the size of the package and told Mike to place it on the bed in the guest room. Just as he returned a whole slew of the Janeway clan came surging through the door.

Gretchen was just putting the finishing touches on the appetizers when one of the guests rushed over to her.

"Gretchen Kathryn and Phoebe are coming up the drive."

"Everyone to your hiding places the guest of honor is approaching!" Everyone ran to their places, with the exception of Seven who merely hid behind the sofa.

Gretchen took her place by the door. She could hear the two girls laughing on their way up to the porch. Gretchen opened the door just as they were about to knock.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. You two remind me of when you both were in college and you would come back for the holidays."

Phoebe pushed her sister lightly. "Except one of us is getting really old, and it's not me."

Kathryn pushed her sister back. "And one of us is a trained Starfleet officer and can kick you're…"

"Girls, after all you are adults. Why don't you come inside and we can have a nice quiet dinner. It's so good to see both of you for a change."

Kathryn smiled. "Thanks mom, maybe we can even…"

"**SURPRISE!"**

Kathryn shrieked as she was bombarded with a group of her realities. "What are you all doing here?"

Phoebe hugged her sister. "Kathryn do you even know what today is?"

Kathryn smirked. "Well of course I do today is May 22nd. Oh my God it's my birthday!" The crowd erupted in laughter.

Gretchen stood next to Kathryn. "And Kathryn I have a very special surprise for you, so close your eyes!"

Kathryn closed her eyes.

Gretchen hollered toward the back guest room. "Ok surprise you can come out now." Every member of the family took a breath in when they saw what appeared out of the hallway. Seven and Chakotay strolled out of the hallway hand in hand.

"Hello Kathryn," came a soothing voice from the past.

Kathryn immediately opened her eyes to the sight before her. There stood Chakotay with Seven.

"It's so good to see you both! It has been awhile!"

"Wait Kathryn, I have another surprise for you. I brought another friend along with me."

"Come on out," he yelled.

Out of the bedroom came Mike Ayala. Phoebe stood next to Kathryn. She whispered in his ear. "Who is that handsome man Kathryn?"

Kathryn whispered back to him. "That's Mike Ayala, he and Chakotay used to work on the Liberty ship together when they were in the Maqui."

Even though Kathryn was glad to see Mike, she was also sad to see that Chakotay was still with Seven. She cursed herself inward again for waiting so long to make an attempt with him. She remembered what her future self had told her about their relationship and had to push back teardrops from her eyes.

The rest of the party was great. Kathryn mingled amongst her family, laughing and talking about how she was doing. Many of her family she hadn't seen for years so she was happy to catch up with them.

Just as the party was winding down, she received a tap on her shoulder.

"Kathryn may I speak with you privately for one moment?"

"Of course Seven, we can go to the garden. Follow me."

The Janeways back garden was something to behold. Gretchen had always been a gardener. The paths were lined with daylilies, foxgloves, hostas, and pansies. A small stream flowed to a nearby pond that was filled with cattails and waterlilys.

The two of them sat on a bench overlooking the pond.

Seven spoke up immediately. "I wanted to thank you personally for everything that you did for me while we were on Voyager. "

"You're very welcome Seven."

Seven looked nervous. And then she looked as if she was going to throw up.

"Seven are you ok? Are you not feeling well?"

Seven took Kathryn's hand. "I am still adjusting to morning sickness."

Kathryn's eyes got wide. "Seven you're pregnant?"

"Yes, that is what I wanted to tell you."

"Congratulations." Inside Kathryn felt ill. Of all the days she could have told Kathryn about her being pregnant she had to choose her birthday. Typical for a Borg not to have a sensitive bone in her body.

Seven stood. "Well, I must be going now; I have an early transport tomorrow. I will keep in touch."

And then she was gone. Kathryn sat dumbfounded on the bench. And then she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Kathryn, enjoying your party?"

Kathryn sighed. Of all the people in the world that she didn't want to speak with Chakotay had to be at the top of the list.

She lifted her head and looked up at the man in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be with your wife?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Absence

Pt3

Chakotay's mouth dropped to the ground. His eyes got wider than Kathryn had ever seen.

"My what?"

Kathryn stood up and faced her first officer with every bit of strength that she still had inside of her. She wanted to tell him what she felt like. That she felt betrayed that she felt used. But she didn't instead she tilted her head back and took her former Captain stance in front of him.

"Seven needs you Chakotay. You should go to her."

Just then Phoebe came up the path looking for her sister. "Kathryn mom wants to talk with you. She needs your help with something.

Kathryn gave Chakotay one last look before she followed the path up to the house.

Phoebe made herself comfortable on the bench. She looked up at Chakotay who was rubbing his temples.

"Do you have a headache Chakotay?"

He shook his head. "Your sister always gives me headaches."

Phoebe laughed. "My sister is known for that."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question Chakotay?"

Chakotay sat next to Phoebe. "As long as I can ask you a question also."

Phoebe smiled. "Agreed."

Chakotay smiled back at her exposing his dimples to him.

"Oh my gosh your So handsome!" Phoebe hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it slipped out. She covered her mouth as soon as she had said it but not before Chakotay had a good laugh.

"Was that your question Phoebe?"

Phoebe was now thoroughly embarrassed. After a minute of composing herself, she took a deep breath and asked the question that she really wanted to ask.

"Your friend Mike, does he have a wife or a girlfriend?"

Chakotay chuckled. "Why are you interested in him Phoebe?"

"No, I just wanted to embarrass myself again in front of you. Yes I am interested."

"As far as I know Mike is completely single."

"Good to know. Now what was your question Chakotay?"

Chakotay was about to ask when Gretchen came running up the path.

"Chaktoay there is an urgent message for you on the com. It's from the hospital apparently Seven fainted at the transporter station. She is asking for you."

Chakotay stood up, and ran toward the house.

Kathryn was on the couch, reading.

"Kathryn where is the com in your house?"

Kathryn pointed to the bedroom but didn't get off the couch. A few minutes later a frazzled Chakotay ran out of the house and down the driveway."

Kathryn remained on the couch.

Alone.

She had made a decision to leave Indiana, and to leave Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Absence

Pt4

Chakotay ran toward the transporter station. When he arrived he was completely out of breath. The manager of the station saw him and ran over.

"Are you Mr. Chakotay?"

"Yes."

"Sir she has been beamed directly to Starfleet Medical."

Chakotay thanked the man as he made his way toward the San Francisco transporter.

When Chakotay reached the hospital he was greeted by one of the staff who knew him. Chakotay didn't remember her, but she had said that she was one of the nurses that had been present for Chakotay's physical when the entire crew had been checked out upon returning to Earth.

Chakotay smiled with the some of the strength. "Do you happen to know where Seven was taken? Apparently she was beamed here."

The nurse nodded. He followed her down the corridor. As he was walking she told him that Voyagers doctor had been contacted. Apparently her condition was serious.

When Chakotay reached Sevens room he heard a voice from behind him.

"Mr. Chakotay."

The doctor ran toward him. "I heard about Seven's condition and I was transported here immediately."

"I don't know what happened doctor she was fine and then..."

"Please sit down Chakotay there is something that I need to tell you. And it is rather important. "

The doctor took a deep breath. "Seven wanted to see the captain. She begged me to bring her to Earth from Jupiter station. I had a conference here on Earth so I agreed. "

Chakotay continued to look confused.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Seven is expecting."

Chakotay continued to watch the doctor. "She is expecting what doctor?"

This time he swallowed hard. "Our first child."

"I'm sorry doctor. I am rather tired I thought you said that you two were expecting your first child."

"I know that I should have told you but Seven doesn't even know that I know. She wanted to keep it a secret for awhile. That's one of the reasons that I was so happy to find that you were on Earth. I figured she would go with you to see Kathryn, and if anything happened at least you would be around to help."

This time it was Chakotay's turn to swallow hard. "So Seven is having a baby. May I ask how that's possible considering the fact that you're a hologram?"

The doctor bit his lip. "Well it's rather complicated but I figured out the procedure shortly after we were wed.

This time Chakotay's jaw dropped to the floor. "You're married!"

"We were married 2 months ago Chakotay."

CHakotay smiled and then suddenly something occurred to him.

"Doctor is there any way that Kathryn would know about Seven being pregnant?"

"I don't see how unless she told her. But she wanted to keep it secret so I seriously doubt it."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Later that evening Phoebe returned home with Mike on her arm.

"Kathryn are you home?"

Phoebe noticed a small note on the kitchen table. After she read it she turned to Mike.

"My sister has left."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Absence

Pt5

For once in her life Kathryn Janeway had no idea where she was headed to. She never thought that she would have to leave everything that she loved behind. As she boarded the second transporter she vaguely thought about turning back and facing him. But the thought of him being married to Seven and having a child with her overwhelmed her to the point that she knew that she could never face him again.

As she sat on her shuttle that was heading off world, she remembered how many times in 7 years she wanted to tell him that she loved him. Even thou it was not allowed she wish that she had. Maybe just maybe if she had things would be different. As the shuttle left the ground she watched as the ground disappeared.

A few hours later she arrived on Jupiter Station. Exhausted from her trip she decided to stay the night on the humble planet. She hadn't been on this planet since her early academy days. The planet was a large research facility, but all the scientists who worked there knew each other. Since there was no place to go other than the research facility, home and a few low key restaurants, people got to know each other quite well.

Kathryn Janeway wasn't surprised when the clerk at the hotel recognized her. He asked for her autograph something that she had gotten accustomed to. He thanked her as he gave her her room key.

"Well you be staying a long time with us Captain?"

Kathryn tried to smile. "No, I am leaving tomorrow morning."

"IF you don't mind me asking where are you planning on going?"

Kathryn wasn't really in the mood to chat after such a long trip. So she bit her tongue and just told the clerk that that information was classified. He bought it and didn't ask her any other questions.

As she made her way to her room, a thought crossed her mind. Something that she hadn't thought of for years. Something till this very day that could still make her teary-eyed.

The thought was simple.

The thought was sad.

The thought was of her being married to Chakotay.

Back on Earth, Chakotay sat in the hospital talking to one of the nurses. It was several hours later that the Doctor returned. When Chakotay saw him come through the hospital doors he hurried over to him.

"How is she Doctor?"

"Seven is going to be fine. And in 3 more months I am going to be the father of a daughter."

Chakotay shook the doctor's hand and offered him his congratulations. He was just about to ask him to join him for a dinner celebration, when one of the nurses he was talking with hurried over to him.

"Excuse me Mr. Chakotay. But there is an urgent message for you."

Chakotay followed the nurse to one of the private viewing rooms. She closed the door behind her just as Chakotay turned on the view screen. It was Kathryn sister.

"Phoebe?"

"I am so glad that I caught you Chakotay. I have been trying to get in contact with you for hours. "

"What is it Phoebe?"

"It's Kathryn Chakotay. She ran off. I don't know where she has gone or why she left. Mom is really worried about her. When you left to go after Seven, mom said that she was acting really strange. Do you have any idea where she might have went?"

"Phoebe she didn't say anything to me. I don't have a clue."

Phoebe swallowed hard. "Mom wants to talk with you for a second." Gretchen's face appeared on the view screen.

"Chakotay, I think Kathryn has run off because she thought that you and that pregnant girl were married."

"How did you know about Sevens pregnancy Mrs. Janeway?"

"I'm an old woman Chakotay but I am not blind. I saw it on her face as soon as I met her."

"So Kathryn thought that she and I were married?"

"That's all I can think of Chakotay. I really don't know any other reason of why she might have run off other than that."

"I will do my best to find her Mrs. Janeway."

"Thank you my dear." Gretchen terminated the link. Chakotay sat watching the blank screen for a moment, trying to think of how to find out where Kathryn, his Kathryn had disappeared to.

TBC

Feedback is great! Pansy Loves Feedback it's something that keeps her entertained!


	6. Chapter 6

Absence

Pt6

One of the things that Chakotay remembered most about his life was when he joined the Maqui. Even thou he wasn't particularly young when he joined, like most members, he served an important purpose. As someone that had command training he was instantly liked by some of the Maqui's highest members. Chakotay for his part didn't care for the hype; he only wanted to kill those who had slaughtered his family, friends, and his home.

One of the first things that a Maqui realizes is that he must have a means to gather information. And even thou the years had flew by; he knew of a few people that he could still count on for information.

As he dressed himself in something that wouldn't stand out, he thought of Kathryn. He loved Kathryn. But something that drove him crazy was her stubbornness. She could have asked if he and Seven were together, but instead she decided that she knew the truth, and therefore made a wrong assumption.

As he predicted one of his old friends from the Maqui had spotted her. He had thought it was strange when he overheard that she was traveling off world. When Chakotay asked why he thought it was strange the answer he got was nothing short of brilliant.

"Well Chakotay, if I had spent 7 years in the Delta Quadrant, and I had just returned to my family, wouldn't I want to stay with them, as close as possible?"

Chakotay smiled at his friend, and readily agreed. He took a shuttle off world and headed to a place where he thought she would be. A place where people were scarce but it was the gateway toward the rest of the galaxy. He headed for Jupiter Station.

Kathryn Janeway hadn't slept all night. Visions of Chakotay and Seven had clouded her thoughts. As the tears careened down her face, she let them spill on her pillow. By morning the pillow was saturated with liquid. But her heart was almost clean of any pain that she felt from either of them.

She came downstairs and had a cup of coffee, and sat quietly in the café. She had tried to think of a good place to hide. But off all the places that she could hide, she decided the best place, was the first place that she had chosen in her mind.

So for Kathryn it was settled. She bought a small bottle of hair color, and some new clothes. She retreated to her room as an auburn goddess. When she left her room, she had dark black hair. Even Kathryn had been amazed at how much she didn't look like her former self.

When she got to the shuttle station she gave the man her pass. He didn't give her a second glance as he stamped her pass.

"Your very lucky maim."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're very lucky. You are on the last transport off the planet. Seems that we are in for one of Jupiter's weather surges. No one will be able to travel off world for at least 3 months."

Kathryn nodded. She had completely forgotten about that weather surges on the planet. It was one of the reasons that many people had simply bypassed Jupiter station and headed for one of the moons instead. But for Kathryn, it was the best way to stay away from the crowds.

Chakotay's flight into Jupiter station had been choppy. The weather was changing. When he landed he looked all over the bay for anyone that he knew. Sadly he came up short. No one had seen Kathryn Janeway.

He found one of his old colleagues and they even traced a single transaction that she made at a nearby hotel. When one of the clerks said that she checked out a few days prior, Chakotay was almost completely heartbroken. He knew that the storms were increasing in intensity, and that she probably had taken one of the last shuttles off the planet. At this point, Chakotay realized that if she wanted to hide, she could be practically anywhere.

3 MONTHS LATER-

Kathryn was busy digging in her garden. She really had grown fond of gardening. Watching the vegetables grow, and the fruit ripen on the trees, gave her great satisfaction.

It was a morning like any other morning. It was already warm so early in the day. It was late summer, and Kathryn was excited to start harvesting some of her vegetables for the farmers market.

There were few people on the planet she had chosen. And because news traveled slowly, no one knew who Kathryn Janeway was. And even if they did, they knew her as auburn, not as a dark haired woman.

As she continued to harvest one of her vegetable rows, one of the neighbors came by and chatted with her for a while. The woman was a busy body, getting into everyone's business. Kathryn had realized it from the moment that she had purchased the property.

"Well it was really nice chatting with you," said Kathryn. "But I really need to go inside and take a shower before I head off to the market."

After what seemed like another hour the woman finally took her leave.

Kathryn looked up at the sun. It was nearly noon. She grabbed her basket of vegetables and headed toward her home. She was tired and the market would be opening up soon. She took a quick shower and headed toward the market.

Kathryn was very happy in her new home. Away from everyone that she knew. As selfish as it was she really didn't want any contact with any members of her family. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to forget the life that she had had at Starfleet. She wanted to forget the childhood memories that she had in Indiana. But mostly she wanted to forget him. And even thou she was so far away from home, it was ironic the planet that she had chosen. Out of all the planets in the quadrant she had chosen his planet. She had chosen Dorvan.

It had been 3 months since Chakotay had been stranded on Jupiter Station. He was happy the today was the first day that he could finally leave. He was just getting to the shuttle station when he realized how close he was to his former home. Without giving it a second thought, he decided to go visit his old home.

As the clerk at the desk asked him his final destination.  
Chakotay looked up at the man, and gave him a smile. "My final destination is Dorvan."

The clerk stamped his papers, and Chakotay headed off to the shuttle.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Absence

Pt7

*as always Pansy loves your comments and feedback!

As the shuttle landed on the rocky landing strip, Chakotay took the opportunity to look out the window. His home or what was left of it still seemed peaceful. There was very little left of the forests that he grew up with, the long winding rivers that flowed throughout the village had dried up years ago. Still for whatever it was worth, he was happy to see his home again.

There was only one other person on the flight. He was an older man that had not been back for years. Chakotay didn't know him, and then man only spoke to him as the shuttle doors opened.

He spoke slowly, but very clearly. "I hope that you find what you seek my son." Chakotay was trying to get his bag down from one of the compartments when he turned to tell the man goodbye. But when he turned around there was no one around, the shuttle was completely empty.

As he was exiting the craft, he asked the pilot about the other passenger. The pilot gave him a strange look and told him that he was the only one that had taken the flight from Jupiter Station.

As he walked down the sandy path to the village he remembered how hot it was on his home planet. The years on Voyager had taken his tan hue and most of the darkness in his hair. Still breathing the sandy hot air made him happy, even if it were just for a moment.

He made it on the outskirts of town, just as some of the locals were packing up from the growers market. The market hadn't changed much since his youth, which made him stiffen a smile. He looked over some of the leftover fruit on the tables and made a silent prayer to thank the sprits that there was no Leola Root in sight.

And then he saw a woman out of the corner of his eye. One that had long black hair. He was completely memorized by it. It reminded him of his sister. He decided to walk over and say hello. And then she turned almost facing him. And he almost fainted.

Kathryn Janeway stood in front of one of the tables arranging some of the fruit that she had bought in her basket. She turned to thank one of the sellers when she dropped her basket. Standing in front of her, not more than 5 feet away was Chakotay.

She picked up her basket and moved closer to him. "Chakotay?"

"Kathryn?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well I was buying some fruit and going home. Speaking of which aren't you far away from your home?"

Chakotay stepped closer to her now. "Well, Kathryn this is more my home then your home, since I did grow up here."

Kathryn gracefully turned and gave him a small frown. "Well, Chakotay this was your home, but now this is my home."

"Kathryn of all the places in the galaxy why would you come to my home planet?"

Kathryn had to think fast. She really hadn't thought of it at the time. In fact if she was honest with herself she chose this planet because it reminded her of him. But of course she was not going to admit that to a married man.

"I wanted to get away from the crowds Chakotay. That's why I dyed my hair. I thought that would be obvious, even for you."

"Bullshit!"

"Excuse me?"

"You came here for another reason Kathryn. And whether or not you want to fess up to it is another story in itself."

Kathryn began to walk away from him. But he followed her raising his voice as he walked behind her.

"You came here Kathryn because you think that Seven and I are married and that we are going to have a child together. That's the reason that you came here."

Kathryn continued the pace toward her home. He continued to follow.

"Why didn't you just ask me Kathryn instead of gallivanting across the solar system?"

Kathryn had reached her front porch when she finally answered him.

"Your married Chaktoay. Married to a woman half your age! Do you know what it felt like when Seven told me that she was pregnant! Do you know what that did to me!?

Chakotay clenched his fists as he walked up a few stairs and joined her on the porch.

"Did she say it was mine Kathryn?"

"That's irrelevant". You two were together when we landed the ship!"

He sucked in a breath of air trying to control his raging anger.

"Did she say it was mine Kathryn?"

"All she said was that she was pregnant. Now if you'll excuse me I have some important things to do that don't include a married man."

When Kathryn spoke the last word and closed the door behind her, Something snapped inside of Chakotay. Maybe it was the anger that he felt for her jumping to conclusions, maybe it was the fact that after all these years he was still in love with her. Maybe it was the fact that she had just left without giving it a second thought. Or maybe it was the fact that she looked so incredibly sexy with her long black hair.

Whatever it was, Chakotay could no longer take it. He burst in her door and rammed her body into the opposite wall.

"Now you listen to me Kathryn Janeway. You scared the hell out of your family, you scared me to death, and what's worse is the reason that you did it."

Kathryn tried to speak but he only growled at her, which caused her to swallow hard, but keep her captain's stare.

"Damn it Kathryn! If you only had asked! Seven married the Doctor they are the one having the child I knew nothing about it. In fact I didn't even know that she was expecting until the doctor told me at the hospital! All you had to do was fucking ask Kathryn! But instead you turned and ran you didn't even have the courage to face me!"

He released his grip and for once Kathryn didn't know what to say.

"Chakotay, I thought that you loved her."

He turned to her. "Kathryn you're the one I have loved for years. It has always been you. There is not another woman in the world for me. There is only you."

She smiled at him. "Could I offer you some tea Chakotay?"

"No."

"How about a glass of water?"

"No."

"How about," She didn't have a chance to finish her last question because he had already grabbed her and kissed her firmly on the lips. She savored his lips and enjoyed his arms wrapping around her body. When he finally broke free of her, she smiled.

"Kathryn the only thing that I want is you. And honestly I just want you to be my wife. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Was that a proposal Chaktoay?"

"Only if you say yes."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Absence

Part 8

Kathryn and Chakotay spent the next few days together. They were inseperatable Chakotay enjoyed sharing his past and his childhood with Kathryn. For him, it was a reawaking of a past that he had almost forgotten about.

Kathryn felt ashamed that she had jumped to conclusions with Chakotay. She felt enormous guilt when he had told her the reality of the situation. When she finally did contact Phoebe and her mom, back on Earth, her mom laid into her. Actually her sister laid just as hard into her. But when Kathryn told her mother that Chakotay and she were going to be getting married, her mom's tone changed.

A month later, back on Earth, Chakotay and Kathryn were married in Indiana. It was late September and then weather was just turning into fall. The leaves were just turning color, and just beginning to fall from the trees.

All of Voyagers former crew were there. Including Seven's new arrival. Seven had a little girl, whom she had named Anna. Anna was not the only surprise at the wedding however.

As Phoebe was giving her final toast to the bride and groom, she added a little news of her own.

"I just wanted to thank you all for being here today on my sister's very belated wedding. As for my own, I don't intended to wait nearly as long. In fact next month I hope you will all join me in celebrating my own wedding to Mike Ayala."

Chakotay turned to Mike and simply said, "It's about time!"

The End

Feedback is great- Pansy loves Feedback-


End file.
